onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter prediction 735
Cover: Zoro sharpens his sword on a turtle. Page 1: Gatz: WE WILL FIND OUT HOW REBECCA CHEATED! Gatz assistant 1: Gatz, don't say that out loud. Rebecca: I'm closer to winning. But, my 3 opponents won't be easy. Rebecca: What are you doing here? Page 2: Franky: This damn bastard... Senor pink: What's wrong? I bet you underestimated me, because I am some elder bishoshen. Franky: What! Senor pink: When I was younger, I was the most handsome person in my old village. Page 3: Young Senor pink: Please, ladies, I am only one man. Women: Senor pink sama! Young Senor pink: Praise my beauty! Be Be Be Be Senor pink: But beauty erodes like the mountains of the old world. One must never coast on it, or they will become like me... A sad ugly old man, who ladies still love. Page 4: Pirate 1: Why do women fall in love with him? Pirate 2: It's said that he's the greatest smooth talker in dressrosa. Senor pink: Why will women never learn, that they need to meet a man that can love them? Senor pink: But why do you never learn? Why can't you just admit I am stronger? Page 5: Franky: (In head) He is a lot stronger then he looks. The other two I fought are nothing like this guy. Looks like I have to use it. Senor pink: What the... Doflamingo: One for me, one for our special guest, one for our friend law, and one for you. Issho: Thank you but... Doflamingo: I insist. Page 6: Issho: Okay then. Doflamingo: Quite fast. Issho: So, are you sure this... Champion can defeat straw hat? Doflamingo: Of course. Dimante is one of my greatest subordinates. He is not leader of the coliseum for any reason but strength. Even Burgess will know that. Issho: Speaking of Emperors... What about Kaido? Page 7: Doflamingo: What of Kaido? Issho: Oh, just that I heard Kaido has recently gained quite a bit of new subordinates. Thought you would know, being a former pirate. Have you heard anything? Doflamingo: Oh... Of course. I am the king of a very influential New world country. One must know when an emperor starts to gather an army. I would hate to have my... 'Allies' in the World government be hurt in anyway. Issho: Very generous of you Doflamingo. Remember though, one of the very few rules of a warlord. If seen working with a Emperor, one loses their warlord position. Page 8: Doflamingo: That would be a... Shame. Say Admiral, seeing as how you are asking many questions, why don't I? Issho: Such as? Doflamingo: How are you and my fellow Warlord, the one you met a few years back? Issho: Nothing. Doflamingo: (to himself) Admiral Fujitora. Quite a terrifying man. Yet... He is still a man, and all men can be controlled... Just like puppets. Page 9: Luffy: Who are you? Violet: I am a friend to Sanji. Zoro: Luffy, she may be lying. If she met that dumbass cook, she would never call him friend. Kine'mon: We should be very wary of this women. Wicca: Why, she said she was friends with that dumbass cook Sanji, she must be a friend. Zoro: (In head) She's worse then Chopper. Page 10: Luffy: Why are you helping? Violet: I... I want you to help me defeat Doflamingo. Luffy: Okay. We can trust her. Violet: (In head) Why does he trust me so easily? For all he knows, I could be a spy. I should check. Violet: (In head) I see nothing in his head... Wait... I see one thought. Meat. HE HAS NOTHING IN HIS HEAD BUT MEAT! Wait... Their is another. Pirate king. This one... I can see it's more powerful. But... Their is one thought. This one looks old... S... Page 11: Lucy: (In head) I have a few opponents. Any gladiators that stayed, when this disaster happened, the girl, that one emperors subordinate, the champion... And this guy. Bartolomeo: What makes you so special? Huh? You think your as awesome as Luffy? But guess what! No pirate is as awesome as him! Lucy: Shut up. Bartolomeo: You think I'll go easy on you because Luffy likes you, I'll crush you and prove to him you are some weakling. Lucy: Shut up. Page 12: Audience: BAN REBECCA! Gatz: The judges have determined... Rebecca... Did not cheat. Audience: BOO! BAN HER ANYWAY! WE WANT CAVENDISH! Gatz: All rules are final. But... WE WILL SEE THE MONSTERS DAUGHTER CRUSHED! Bartolomeo: What did that girl do to them? She was nothing like me, but they hate her even more then me. Page 13: Lucy: People hate her parents. She did nothing to them to deserve this. No matter how good you are as a person, people will always judge you for your birth. Bartolomeo: That sounds idiotic. Why hate someone because their parents were assholes? Lucy: Some people despise everything connected to it. But what matters most, is how the child thinks about it. Some children love their parents, and don't care what people think of them. Some don't care about their own parents. Some believe they truly are sin, and despise the people who have them birth. Some... Know that what their parents do are sin, so they try to bring as much good to the world as they can. Bartolomeo: Hey... Why are you crying? Lucy: I... Let's go to the tournament. They are almost done clearing it up. Page 14: Rebecca: Can I... Trust him? Rebecca: What do you want? Jesus Burgess: I would like to... Assist you. Rebecca: Why would need me help? Page 15: Jesus Burgess: I saw you dodge that move. Even I might not be able to dodge that. So, why can't we ally? Rebecca: I'm not a fool. Jesus Burgess: You think you could beat me, or the champion? Jesus burgess: Let me guess...you want the fruit to defeat Doflamingo. Page 16: Rebecca: H...how did you know? Jesus Burgess: Here is the deal. You hold off Luffy and the Bartolomeo guy until I defeat the champion. I defeat the two, you take a dive, and I'll take the fruit. Rebecca: How will I benefit? Jesus Burgess: Their is another devil fruit Blackbeard want here. However, the user is still alive. So I'll kill the damn flamingo, and you take control of the country. In... Fact... We'll defend this place. What do you say? Rebecca: If I say no? Jesus Burgess: I'll be honest. I kill everyone, you, and we take this place over. Which do you prefer? Page 17: Rebecca: ... Rebecca: Why... Why did I say yes? Jesus Burgess: I got a few devil fruits coming in boss, and a new island. Hmm? Oh... You sure? Got it. Jesus Burgess: Sorry Rebecca, I was honest. We would have. But Blackbeard already took over an island. He doesn't want this place. Looks like the deal... Is off. Heh heh heh... No sense in telling her that then. Category:Blog posts